Skype Me
by fridaynightfights
Summary: In which the only way Pewdie can contact his girlfriend in Italy after an unplanned break up, and receive comfort from his best "friend" in Florida, is through Skype. [Pewdie/Cutie to Pewdie/Cry]
1. Chapter 1

How did everything go so wrong, so quickly?

Pewdie felt something he hadn't felt in years.

He felt that his life was out of control, out of his reach, out of the realm of expectation. Everything he had come accustomed to was swiped from under his feet, and now he was dazed from the harsh fall.

And that all started just this afternoon.

He had been editing footage all morning, trapped in the his little corner of Marzia's kitchen, as per routine. He would record at night, edit in the morning, upload during noon, same old same old. During his editing process, it wouldn't be uncommon to see Marzia stroll in and chat him up. Understandable, considering the reclusive nature of Pewdie's job.

What was unusual, however, was that Marzia hadn't dropped by once. Pewdie had realized the nature of her absence far too late.

With editing finally done, and the videos now rendering, Pewdiepie got off his seat to stretch his limbs, receiving a few pops for doing so. Seeing as how he was too occupied to fill his tummy with food beforehand, his stomach roared, begging for it's daily nutrition. Pewds, ever the so obedient slave to his stomach, made a beeline to the other kitchen that Marzia had. He was hoping for some leftovers, a snack, or rather just anything that could be achieved in under five minutes.

What he saw in the kitchen was neither of these.

Instead, he saw Marzia and her parents sitting at the table. Normally, he wouldn't mind this, he would even greet them whilst on his quest for food. However, the nature of their presence was tight, tense, unnatural. He saw Marzia herself in a state of disbelief, as her hands covered her face. Her parents, leaned towards Marzia and talking to her in hushed Italian sequences. One of which he barely caught.

"This is for the best."

As soon as Pewdie entered, the atmosphere between the Bisognin family broke, as all of their eyes turned to him. Marzia looked terrified, as she let out a desperate "Felix!" upon seeing him. Marzia's parents, meanwhile, stood up to their full height. All of a sudden, Pewdie felt much smaller than they as the grimness of their eyes bore down on him.

"Felix, we need to talk."

Everything spiraled from there.

Faint recollections could be gathered in Pewdie's head. The incident was so chaotic that he still, after 3 hours from it taking place, found it hard to believe.

Felix was a bad influence.

Felix's job wasn't stable.

Felix doesn't, Felix shouldn't, Felix isn't.

Felix and Marzia shouldn't see each other anymore.

Felix needed to leave.

Oh god, just the exact moment of horror when Pewdie saw all of his belongings ready and packed for his departure. A one way flight ticket from Italy to Sweden ready to be used in the coming week. It was too much to bear, then and now.

So much so even, that Felix flew into a rage. Quickly defending himself and his love for Marzia, he said some words that he now regretted.

Everything became so heated so instantaneously. Insults flew from the two parties as their vocal levels increased dramatically. Push came to shove, and Felix was kicked out in an instant.

The only thing that was burned into Pewdie's mind was the vivid image of Marzia's expression as he was hastily ushered out the front door. Her tears creating tracks of mascara on her heart shaped face as she let out heart breaking sobs of "Stop!", "No!" , and "Please!"

And now here he was. The once confident Pewdiepie, staying in the cheapest motel room he could find in Italy on short notice. Laying down on a bed that might as well have been stone, accompanied by moist wallpaper, a carpet covered in mysterious stains, quite possibly the biggest spider he had ever seen on a toilet seat, and the heavy weight of despair on his chest.

Awesome day, really.

"Fucking hell..." Pewdie sighed as he rubbed his temples with both of his hands. For the past few hours, he had been trying to clear his mind by watching television. Of course, no matter how much he tried, Felix couldn't understand Italian enough to watch a soap opera.

"Benito, ti prego, non lasciarmi di nuovo!" Pleaded the woman with too much make up and botox.

"Oh, Rosa, non potevo immaginarlo." muttered the man with an awful lot of gel in his hair as he tipped the woman in his arms and kissed her passionately.

Gross. Pewds couldn't take much more as he reached for the remote and turned off the TV all together. Instead, he reached for his phone and began texting Marzia. In the course of his stay, he had scattered attempts of contacting her, all of which he received zero reply from his girlfriend he very much wanted to keep.

After minutes that slugged on and on, Marzia didn't text back.

Pewds was sure that her parents were interfering with the texts now. Before he could feel any more resentment, he desperately reached for his bags to retrieve his Razer laptop. Hell, if Internet couldn't help him, then he would _really_ not know what to do.

As soon as the laptop booted up, he opened up Chrome with as many tabs as he could. YouTube, Twitter, Tumblr, all things and more that were popping up (and most likely lag his laptop to hell.) just so he could occupy his mind for just a bit. He wrote up a quick apology for the lack of videos with a fake excuse on his YouTube feed, he replied to as many bros as he could on Twitter, and browsed the pewdiepie tag on Tumblr mindlessly. All he would notice on these sites is that Marzia hadn't posted a single thing.

God dammit, now what?

As if on cue, Pewds saw in his peripheral vision a notification from... Steam? Now, Pewdie wasn't surprised that Steam had opened by itself, as he's always had Steam set to automatically start when he turned on his computer, the problem was: who would be talking to him right now? Usually everyone he was friends with was asleep by now, due to timezones.

_Cryaotic:_ Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Pewds. Pewds. Hey.

_Cryaotic:_ Co-op time, yeah?

Oh shit. Oooooh shit.

Now he knew. Pewdie had scheduled a co-op session with Cry tonight. Of course, due to the current events, it had completely slipped his mind. And most likely due to said events, he wouldn't exactly be in the right state of mind to even try to pretend to have a good time. And he sure as hell didn't want to make Cry worry about him. Pewds' business was Pewds' business.

But he'd probably make him worry more if he declined. Shiiit.

Welp! Game face, Pewds, game face.

_PewDiePie_: To Skype!

_Cryaotic_: Alrighty!

As soon as he opened Skype, he received a call from his good ol' pal Cry. Here we go.

"H-h-hhoooowww's it goin' bro?" Pewdie started with his usual video intro, as Cry usually enjoyed to play along with "YouTube humor", as he called it.

"H-h-hhooooow's i- woah! Are you an astronaut?" Cry giggled. Pewdie raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"Whaddaya mean? Are you drunk again?" He began to question as Cry giggled some more.

"Nuh uh! It's just that you sound like you're talking from a metal blanket from space, man."

Oh. Ooooooh. Laptop microphone + Italian internet = Astronaut Pewds, apparently.

"Psssh, maybe I am?" Pewdie laughed the best fake laugh he could muster. "Nah, it's just that I'm on my laptop right now." He explained.

"Oh. Weeeell, why aren't you on your desktop and using your good mic then, goofy?" Cry threw the question that sent Pewds for a loop. Jesus, how was he going to explain that his desktop was still at Marzia's house and probably in the process of being shipped to Sweden as they spoke?

"Uhhh... no reason! So, how about we play some games? The bros keep asking for more Saints Row stuff, so I think we should co-op that tonight. Whadda you think, Cry?" Pewdie had completely avoided the question, and prayed to every deity that Cry wouldn't think anything about it.

"Well... alright. I don't really have any better ideas."

And that was when Pewdiepie became religious.

And so hours of gameplay was recorded between the two good friends. Essentially, they just ran around the city and tore shit up. Although the premise was simple, the experience was just so satisfying. Pewdie had to admit to himself, he didn't regret taking up the offer to just sit back and play video games with Cry. It certainly kept him busy and he genuinely laughed at some points. However, despite the merriment, he still felt his stress overpower every other emotion he had.

"Holy shit! Pewds! Check this out, check this out!" Pewdie's thoughts were interrupted as Cry wiggled around. Currently, they were in a shop were they could customize their character with more weird shit. By the sound of Cry's voice, he just found something incredibly ridiculous.

"What is it, Cry?"

"Hold on, hold on..." Pewdie waited for Cry's character to update to see the new bling that his friend seemed to be so excited to show him.

"Aaaand, bam." Cry said in his most dramatic voice.

The only new thing on his character was a hat adorned to look like Goku's Super Saiyan hair. And it was spectacularly ridiculous.

"What the fuck, Cry?" Pewdie chuckled as Cry moved his character about energetically.

"I'm Goku, man!" Cry laughed heartily. "Kame-hame-ha!" He declared as he shot up into the air spontaneously, only to meet the roof of the shop. "Damn it!"

Pewdie burst out laughing in his hyena laugh, only to have Cry's infamous laugh join his. Oh God, Cry really was a fun guy to hang around. Even if Pewds wasn't really into Dragonball. That was more Marzia's thing.

Marzia.

Aaaaaand there goes his good mood. Pewdie sighed sadly as his thoughts traveled back to his beloved. If only he tried harder, if only he was better, if only he-

Pewds noticed that the music from the game had stopped abruptly. He then saw that the game was paused. But why?

"Hey, Pewds... How are you feeling, man?" Cry spoke in what was probably the most sincere voice Pewdie had ever heard from him. But damn it, he couldn't let Cry think something was wrong. He already upset too many people today.

"Whadda ya mean? I'm fine!" Pewds tried his damnedest to sound convincing, but he could practically see the frown forming on Cry's face right now. He hadn't even _seen_ his face!

"Look, Pewds, you've been acting weird all night. First, you're on your laptop, which by the way, you hardly ever use."

"Cry..."

"Second, you hardly talked when we were playing."

"Cry."

"And third, you just sound so upset! You hardly laugh!"

"Cry!"

Cry shut up. God, Pewdie didn't mean to raise his voice at him, but he _really_ didn't need this right now.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine. Can we just-"

_Boop. _Felix's phone went off. Pewds made a mad dash to grab his phone and unlocked it. Please be Marzia, please be Marzia...

_Marzia:_ I'm so sorry Felix.

_Marzia:_ I would have texted you earlier but my parents lectured me all day.

_Marzia:_ Are you okay? Where are you? ):

"Oooh, thank god!" Pewdie sighed in relief as he felt a smidgen of his stress fly off his shoulders. He quickly texted her as fast as his fingers could let him.

_Me:_ Marzia!

_Me:_ I'm alright. I found a cheap motel near the plaza.

_Marzia:_ Thank goodness!

_Marzia:_ I'm happy you have a place to sleep tonight. ^_^

_Marzia:_ I wish it didn't turn out like this...

_Marzia:_ I'm sorry Felix. I wish I did more to convince my parents.

Pewdie felt tears prick at his eyes as he felt the anguish pour from Marzia's texts. Damn, he wished he could just hug her sorrow away. Anything to make her feel better. But of course, her parents were in the way of that.

_Me:_ Don't be sorry, Marzia. You didn't do anything wrong!

_Me:_ Don't blame yourself, please.

_Marzia:_ I wish I had you with me right now...

Oh god, this was just killing him. If Pewdie didn't feel sad before, he sure as hell felt it now. Tears trailed down his face, he sniffed away as his nose started to get stuffed.

_Me:_ I wish I was there too.

_Me:_ Have you gotten any sleep?

While it wasn't terribly late on Pewds' terms, Marzia slept much earlier than he did. Considering the time now, he couldn't help but feel worried for her well-being.

_Marzia:_ I tried.

_Marzia:_ I'm just too worried about you.

Pewdie made a very audible sigh.

_Me:_ Now you know I'm okay.

_Me:_ Please get some sleep Marzia.

_Me:_ I don't want you to get sick worrying about me.

_Me:_ We'll find a way, I promise.

_Marzia:_ Okay.

_Marzia:_ But that means you have to sleep well too!

Felix let out a small chuckle. Oh, Marzia...

_Me:_ Will do!

_Me:_ Good night, Marzia.

_Me:_ I love you.

_Me:_ I'll talk to you tomorrow?

_Marzia:_ Of course!

_Marzia:_ I love you too Felix. :)

_Marzia:_ Good night

And that was that. Jesus Christ, that was painful.

"Pewds...?"

Oh shit. Pewdie had completely forgotten that he was still in a call with Cry. And the chances of him hearing Felix's sobs were the same as YouTube changing it's layout every 10 minutes.

"Do you wanna...? Y'know..."

Pewdie would have stayed on longer. At this point, he definitely owed Cry an explanation. He just had a promise to keep first.

"I'm sorry, Cry. I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm just... really tired." He fibbed.

"... Okay. Take it easy, yeah?" Cry's voice was just _laced_ with worry. So much for not trying to upset him.

"Yeah. Bye, Cry."

"Cheerio."

_Bloop._

Felix didn't sleep a wink that night.

* * *

don't worry, no murder will be taking place here

Next Chapter: An explanation is in order, and some parents are notified of their son's predicament. They take it personally.


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

Pewds remembered his time in college.

He was just like any other student. He wanted to focus on his school work to make his life easier, yet he also wanted to keep a reminisce of a social life. As the school year passed, the prospect of having fun was a far more appealing thought than having his nose stuck in a book. Eventually, time was spent on recreation with school forgotten like a neglected doll, gathering dust. And just like every other student: study, homework, and other student responsibilities pounced on him while the magnitude of their importance whacked him upside the head.

As a result, the all-nighters began. It was due to these nights that Pewdie didn't feel any tiredness settle in despite being awake for a good 19 hours at this point.

But even with all the back pains from hunching over, carpal tunnel, headaches, frustration, and heavy eyelids from those nights, none of it compared to now. Now, there was a heavy burden hanging over him, threatening to squash his mind into pieces of sorrow and regret. Now, there was an anxiety that clawed away at his very being and left a hollow feeling of need that begged to be quenched with one person.

And the gravity of his situation was slapped across his face as the sun rised. It illuminated the drab wallpaper and yellow bed sheets. What hurt far more was that the sun didn't gleam upon long brown hair, it didn't shine upon soft auburn eyes, and it didn't glow on the beauty of a girl aged only 20.

For the sun couldn't bring out what wasn't there.

He couldn't take it any longer, Pewdiepie sobbed. He sobbed out the misery that had bottled inside of him and exploded from his tear ducts. His tears choked him up and he felt vulnerable. He felt as if the waters of repentance would take his entirety and drown him, he couldn't breathe or think. All of him was simply the tears rolling down his face and blubbering voice that he let out just as freely. All of him was simply "sad".

And as the tidal wave of depression passed over him, all that was left was nothing. His physical existence there, but his mind and spirit completely washed out.

He didn't feel hungry, but he got up to have breakfast anyway. No use in malnutrition, at least. His back cracked as he stretched out his limbs and nerves tingled as they relished in the movement. Pewdie than went about his usual morning business before he headed downstairs to the motel dining room.

Just walking a short distance to feed his stomach felt like an eternity to him. He felt as his despair weighed down each step and slowed him down, yet his head felt empty and high up in the clouds, not really paying attention to the world surrounding and suffocating him. It was the strangest equilibrium of everything and nothing at once.

Entering the dining room was just as pleasant as his motel room. The room was spectacularly unspectacular. The atmosphere almost abandoned with only cereal, stale bread, and a broken waffle iron. The place relatively empty except for one person who briefly looked up at him with an icy glance. Just with that, Pewdie didn't dare approach them, not like he really wanted to in the first place.

This was going to be the best week ever. Now Pewds _really_ regretted not making friends in Italy.

Pewdie quickly gathered whatever food he could set on his plate and sat at a table a fair distance away from the mysterious person. He bit down on a random muffin and it was, as expected, tasteless. What he need was a distraction, so he sought for his phone in his back pocket and clicked on Marzia's contact info. He could only hope she would respond the first time around unlike yesterday.

_Me:_ Marzia, you up?

_Me:_ If so, good morning!

_Me:_ If not and this text woke you up, then get up your lazy ass already. :P

Expecting disappointment, Felix locked his phone and continued eating his "pleasant" breakfast. Ah yes, this was definitely a 10/10 meal and he would recommend it to his friends. The ones he didn't have.

Before his thoughts could turn a into a self-deprecating route, his phone went off, indicating a notification. Felix nearly knocked his phone off the table in the process of unlocking it.

_Marzia:_ You're the lazy one! ;P

_Marzia:_ No I was already awake. Good morning to you too! ^_^

_Marzia:_ Did you sleep well?

Pewdie felt his lips break their somber state into a content smile. Like the night before, just Marzia's texts made his heart spark into a joyous light that warmed him up.

_Me:_ Uh, I tried.

_Me:_ Thats really all I could do lol

_Marzia:_ Oh no! ):

_Marzia:_ If it makes you feel better I didn't really sleep either

Usually Pewdie would feel upset if Marzia went against what he said, but for now, he would accept it. He felt that she must have cared about this just as much. He only wished she didn't suffer the same amount as he did.

_Me:_ Not really

_Me:_ That sucks a lot tbh

As a matter of fact, it sucked so much, he didn't want to spend another restless night in this dreadful motel. At least not with himself and his haunting thoughts again.

_Me:_ Hey, Marzia

_Me:_ Before I go back to Sweden, can I see you again?

It took a while for her to respond, as if she was thinking thoroughly of such a possibility.

_Marzia:_ I would love to!

_Marzia:_ I just don't know how I could bypass my parents...

_Me:_ How about you sneak out tonight? When they're sleeping?

_Me:_ We could meet up halfway at the plaza.

Oh god, what was he saying? He wasn't one to be rebellious, and neither was Marzia. _Especially_ not Marzia. It was simply not in her nature, as she was more of a timid and sweet person. But if it meant seeing each other again...?

_Marzia:_ Okay.

_Marzia:_ I'll be there at ~9?

_Me:_ Sounds good.

_Me:_ I'll be waiting for you then :)

_Marzia:_ :)

_Marzia:_ My parents are calling me right now

_Marzia:_ I'll see you then!

_Marzia:_ Bye!

Pewdie didn't respond as he felt that if he did her phone would go off near her parents, and that would just ruin everything, now wouldn't it? Either way, his hands were shaking in excitement for tonight. He couldn't wait to see her again. He disregarded his half-eaten breakfast, as he felt that anymore in his stomach would make his adrenaline rise much more tha it already was. He bolted from the now empty dining room to his own motel room. Pewds wasn't quite sure why he did that, but he didn't care. He simply unlocked his door and retreated back into the room where he had spent a good amount of time crying.

Crying.

Cry.

Oh shit, Cry.

Pewdie already felt his heart dropping again, knowing that not only did he drag a good friend into business he had no right to be in, but he had to recall the time that caused him so much pain and tell it to him, simply out of obligation. Now, Pewdie knew that Cry was a very nice guy and wouldn't make him feel uncomfortable in his situation willingly. (Otherwise, he wouldn't even be associating himself with him!) But what he didn't want was for Cry to worry himself over something that didn't include him, as he knew that Cry was a person to wear his heart on his sleeve. He found it very easy to empathize with the troubles of others, and that was something that Pewds had originally admired about his mysterious friend, but now it was just going to be yet another burden he had to carry.

Well, no use in delaying the inevitable.

In a blur, Pewds turned on his laptop and logged unto Skype. What he expected was for Cry to immediately tackle him into a call, as he was quite the nocturnal creature and Pewds was sure he would be on at this hour. What he got was an immediate call request from his father. Felix raised his eyebrows at this at first, wondering why the request had been the exact moment he got on Skype. He realized too late why as he accepted the request and waited for him and his papa to connect. When they did, he heard not one, but two sighs, as if the people on the other side were holding their breaths in anticipation.

"Felix! Är du okej?!"

"Var har du varit? Är du säker?"

Felix recognized both of those voices as his mama and papa. They must have just gotten the news, which would mean he would have to explain his predicament twice in one day. He could already feel his spirits crashing and burning from the high they had originally been not a few minutes before.

"Hi mama, hi papa. I'm ok, I was just eating breakfast, and I haven't been stabbed yet if that answers your questions." Pewds tried to portray himself in a light hearted mood, but he knew that not only was it a big fat façade, but it was certainly uncalled for at this moment.

"Herregud, Felix!" His mom sighed yet again in relief. Pewds then heard footsteps. They didn't fade away but kept a constant volume. He assumed this was because his mother was pacing back and forth in worry. Poor Johanna.

"Oh, Felix, what happened?" His father interjected.

"Well, Marzia's parents kicked me out..." Pewdie ran a hand through his sandy colored hair. He really didn't know what else to say, as that was the part they were more likely interested in, not the complicated bit of "Her parents didn't think I was good enough for her so they split us up".

"We know that much. They called us about it..." Felix Sr. exhaled what seemed to Pewdie a stressed breath.

"Felix, where are you right now?" His mom interrupted before his father could say anything.

"In a... motel." Pewdie tried to find a better word for where he was as to not worry his parents, but he really couldn't. The place was just rancid and there was no sugar coating it.

"Knulla..." His mother swore as she continued her pacing.

"How long can you stay there, Felix? We were told the plane departs on Saturday." Papa Felix continued from where he left off.

"I've got enough money to pay off until then and more, so you don't need to be worried about finances, papa."

"How could you say "Don't worry", Felix?" His mother interrupted yet again. By the sound of her voice, she sounded distressed and enraged. Pewdie now knew he had to be very careful of his words so that his parents didn't make any hasty decisions. "You're in God knows where in a motel of all things, and you don't know anybody that could help you. Anything could happen to you and we wouldn't even know...!"

"Johanna, please..." A chair squeak was picked up by the microphone. Felix assumed that was the sound of his father trying to calm his mother down.

"No, let me worry! Is there anything that we could do for you, Felix? Send you money, pick you up or...?" Oh god, a choke cut his mom off and a short sob could be heard. Felix's heart ached for his poor parents. He couldn't imagine even being in their place, knowing their offspring was in a helpless state of affairs and them being miles away, unable to reach out...

Well, maybe he had a slight idea.

"No, mama. Anything you could do would arrive too late for me." Pewdie tried to reason with her in his currently distressed state, having to hear his parents suffer with worry over him. Distress must be contagious.

"Exactly. Johanna, we will have to trust Felix to be on his own on this. There's nothing we can do but wait for his return."

"It's not that I don't trust Felix! I don't trust other people..."

"Johanna..."

"Mama, please. Listen to papa..."

There was a silence that lingered between the two parties. His parents probably preoccupied with having one half calm down while Pewdie waited for _something_ to happen. The brief intermission in conversation was almost too much to bear.

"Felix... if anything happens... _Please_ call us right away, I don't want to have to wait a day to know that something happened. I'm trusting you to be able to take care of yourself, remember that people can't be trusted. And also-"

"Mama, please." Pewds laughed, feeling a little better at least that his parents had a bit more confidence in him now. "I assure you, I'll be back in Sweden in one piece."

"That would be in your best interest to keep that promise." His father let out a hearty chuckle in what could be assumed to lighten the air of the conversation. Felix joined by chipping in his own laughter. Pewdie than heard footsteps approaching the microphone.

"But really, Felix, _stay safe_. Keep on your toes and make sure to get some sleep. You sound extremely tired." That statement threw Pewds for a loop.

"Oh shit, really?"

"Yes, really. I'll hang up, but only if you promise to go to sleep."

"Alright, I will." But not right away, he still had some business to attend to first.

"Okay. Bye now."

"Bye, papa."

And before the call ended, Felix heard his mother utter a phrase that sent a wave of dread to his very core.

"Fucking Bisognins, how could they-"

* * *

Unfortunately I couldn't fit Pewdie's explanation to Cry in this chapter, as I felt that here was a much better place to end it than what I had planned for the explanation. This most likely means that this chapter was pretty boring to read for the majority of people who are reading it. Which is why this chapter will be considered "Chapter 2 part 1" and the next part will contain what I assume the majority of you came here for and will be out (hopefully) shortly. Apologies.

Next Part: Me minus you is such a lonely ride.


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

_[11:15:34 AM] Cryaotic:_ Oh, hey! You're online!

_[11:15:41 AM] Cryaotic:_ I totally thought you were avoiding me btdubz

Almost as if waiting for his turn, Skype sprung to life with messages from his good friend from Florida shortly after Pewds' heated discussion with his parents. Feeling rather drained from his encounter, Pewds' fingers lazily danced across his laptop's keyboard.

_[11:16:10 AM] PewDiePie:_ Nah

_[11:16:23 AM] PewDiePie:_ Was jst eating n stuff

_[11:16:29 AM] PewDiePie:_ *just fuck

Partially a lie. Pewds was used to dishing them out at this rate. He let his fingers take a break by paying attention to the pounding in his head. He rubbed his temples in hopes of relieving the headache that defined everything wrong in his psyche currently. The stress, the sadness, the lack of sleep all seemed to beat his brain into a pulp.

_[11:16:36 AM] Cryaotic:_ I feel you. Just fucks are pretty time consuming.

There was a break in the conversation. If Cry were right next to him, this would equate to an awkward silence, the gigantic elephant in the room just begging to get noticed by both or either one of the participants of the conversation. And if Pewdie knew Cry enough, than he was sure Cry was mulling over just how to address it.

And his method was apperantly to wordlessly request Pewdie into a voice chat. Pewds sighed, letting himself prepare for what was sure to be a painful conversation. Eventually, he reluctantly accepted.

"Heeeeeeyy!" Cry cheered. Despite the optimism in his voice, he sounded dead tired. Sometimes Pewds had to remember that a majority of his friends lived halfway across the globe for him. If he remembered correctly, it was around 5 in the morning where Cry resided. Of course, Cry being the night owl that he is, was up and probably wouldn't be sleeping for a long while. As a last resort to avoid the unpleasantness that would surely follow, Pewdie mustered every scrap of joy that he could possibly still have, deep deep down, into one greeting.

"Heeeeyyyyy..."

Wow, that was abysmal. So much so, Pewdie could even hear a faint sound of what he assumed was Cry clicking his teeth in grimace.

"Dude..." Cry started. The pity in his murmur was enough to have Pewds' face curl into a scowl.  
"...Whatevers been bothering you... you know you can tell me, right?" Oh dear Cry, how hard he tried to make this encounter as painless as possible. In reality, Pewdie was incredibly tempted to hit that bright red X on the corner of his Skype window, shut off his laptop for good, throw it out the window into the vacated streets, and just lie down and let the maggots chomp away. His mouth became dry. His brain desperately trying to come up with anything to stall time or, better yet, deter Cry away from this path in the conversation completely.

"I... I know." Pewdie sighed, letting the knot in his tongue ease a little. "It's just... I don't want you to get worried about me or anyth-" His "heartfelt" speech was cut short by a small chuckle.

"Look, it's practically my job to worry about you. "Don't worry about it, Cry.", remember?" The familiarity of the phrase struck a chord. Pewds wasn't sure why, but just the phrase on it's own had shut him up completely, obliterating any further attempts he had planned to avoid this situation. "But this isn't that. I _want_ to worry, Pewds. You're my friend, man, so _of course_ I'm gonna want to know what's up with you."

"...That's so fucking cheesy, dude." Apparently, even after all he's been through, Pewdie still had a hint of humor on him. Cry laughed loudly.

"So, are ya gonna tell me or not?"

"It's... _really_ complicated, man."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ dumb."

Pewdie took a deep breath, glad that things were going much smoother than they were when they had first started talking. He let his nerves calm down before he told the tale.

"It's... about Marzia. You know how we've been living in her parents' house for a while?" Cry let out a "mm-hmm" to verify his prior knowledge. "Well..." Shit. All of a sudden it got a lot harder to talk. His mind was racing to find good words to explain his predicament while his chest heaved under the weight of such sorrowful memories. Cry said nothing in regards to his sudden silence, prompting Pewdie to have as much time as needed to collect his thoughts.

"Her parents got sick of me. I don't know what the hell happened, but all of a sudden they didn't want me around anymore." The pain in his chest increased dramatically, the pounding in his head became almost unbearable as Pewds remembered every bit of yesterday. The look on Marzia's parents when they looked down on him like trash, the look on Marzia's parents when they seethed with rage over his defenses.

The look on Marzia when he was shoved out the door.

"Apperantly I wasn't good enough or something. They said all sorts of bullshit and I... got _so_ pissed, Cry." Pewdie sighed as he ran his hand through his hair in nervous habit. "They kicked me out and now Marzia and I aren't together anymore." Just saying that felt like poison on his lips. No, he was certainly wasn't going to let his last statement become the reality he lived in.

"What the fuck..." was Cry's response.

"...Yeah."

Pewdie's throat tightened, a traitorous tear slipping from his eye. What followed was a much needed silence between the two. One for Cry to absorb the bombshell of information he just received and another for Pewds who needed a breather.

"...How are you holding up right now, friend?"

"Like shit." Pewdie stated matter-of-factly.

"Understandable! But I meant in a "more-specific" kinda way."

"Well... right now I'm in a cheap motel and I'll be in Sweden in about... 3 days or something."

"Jesus..." Cry muttered. Another silence followed with Pewdie trying his hardest not to sob on the spot. Again. "Have you talked to Marzia at all?"

"A little bit. She only does it when she's 110% sure her parents won't notice, so it hasn't happened that much." Pewdie played with the tips of his sandy blonde hair, almost as if he was feeling shy just relaying this information to Cry. Which he was. He felt like he was just laying all his problems on his Floridian friend. Now, don't get him wrong, he and Cry were good friends and have known each other close to two years now, almost as long as him and Marzia's relationship even. Despite the seniority, most of their friendship was spent playing video games, joking around, and chatting about nothing in particular. There were times were conversations would get serious, but that only happened when YouTube careers came into the picture. It was _never_ anything personal like this. Pewdie's guilt ate at his stomach and he sighed in response at the gut feeling.

"Fuck. Cry... I'm really sorry..."

"Pewds, no." Cry stated in a firm voice that surprised Pewdie a bit. "If anything... I should be saying sorry. I mean... shit, dude." Cry exasperated. Pewdie remained speechless. He wasn't quite sure where this was going and was interested in what Cry had to say next. Offering the same patience Cry did, Pewdie waited for Cry's next response. "I dunno, I just feel kinda like a fucking jackass for not really knowing what to say. I mean, man, the situation you're in? It's totally fucked."

"Cry..." Pewdie shook his head, almost as if Cry could see it. He knew he couldn't, but in a way it made it easier to relay what he was going to say. "Don't apologize. If I was you, I'd be the same way." Pewds reassured. He wasn't sure if what he said had completely convinced Cry, so he continued. "If anything, I just wanna say thanks. For listening, y'know?" Pewdie laughed silently, the realization that he wasn't lying for once made him feel a little chipper. "I know that it must be really weird dealing with this..."

"Pfft. It's no problem, man. Even if I'm total shit at consoling you."

It was strange. Even though not much felt resolved, Pewdie felt a bit lighter. Hell, just having Cry listen to his problems felt like the weight in his chest had lifted enough to let him breath. Pewdie sighed in relief, breathing in the much needed air. He felt a little more in control, now that he knew that someone was there to listen to him vent for a bit.

"No no no, seriously. Thanks."

Pewdie swore that he _felt_ Cry smile just then. Despite the thousands of miles that separated them, it was there. It was strange but contagious, as a small grin broke into his face.

And then he yawned, suddenly feeling the tidal wave of his lack of sleep crash down on him.

"Hey, Cry?" Pewdie heard a "hmm?" from the man himself in response. "Could we just talk about random shit now?"

Cry seemed a bit perplexed, but completely understanding of the shift in gears. "Sure. What about?"

"I dunno... What were you doing before you called me?"

"Well!" Cry started. Pewds felt more of a grin spread on his lips as he made himself more cozy on his rock hard bed. "I just finished recording and I was just about to start editing, actually."

"Whatcha' record, bro?" Pewds stretched his limbs and reclined on his arms, putting them behind his head for maximum comfort. He then proceeded to stare at the ceiling of his room, just letting his conversation with Cry take the reigns.

"Just wrapping up The Last of Us, actually."

"Ooooh, did you finish it then?" Pewdie inquired. Cry confirmed with a "Yup!" "What'd you think of the ending, bro?"

"Dude." Cry let out an overly exaggerated sigh. "If I were Joel, I would have prooobably done the same thing."

At this point, Pewdie's eyelids shut. He wasn't asleep, but he could feel himself slipping. Thank god, he really needed this. With the last bit of his energy, he gave one last response. "Bro, if you were Joel, you'd be a badass mothafucka with a handsome beard."

Cry snorted.

* * *

"Goodbye."

White room.

She and me.

Her lips are chapped and rough.

She puts a finger up to her lips.

The room shatters.

I'm on fire.

* * *

The room was engulfed in darkness when Pewdie opened his eyes again.

The world around him seemed unfamiliar. Where was he again? A pain in his neck and back sent a harsh reminder exactly where.

Still in that shitty motel room. In the shitty bed.

What was he doing before he fell asleep? His laptop was where it was before he slipped into dream land. Pewdie played with the trackpad, only to be greeted with the laptop waking up from Sleep as it illuminated the dark room with it's glow.

On it was the Skype window, still open.

_[12:31:12 PM] Cryaotic:_ WELL LOOKS LIKE YOU FELL ASLEEP ON ME.

_[12:31:17 PM] Cryaotic:_ I SEE HOW IT IS.

_[12:31:27 PM] Cryaotic:_ Nah, I understand. You sounded really tired anyways.

_[12:31:33 PM] Cryaotic:_ Well, if you see this when you wake up: Hi!

_[12:31:37 PM] Cryaotic:_ P.S: You snore so kawaii loudly.

_[12:34:23 PM] Cryaotic:_ P.P.S: Seriously, though. If you need anybody to talk to, I'm always available. Okay? Okay.

Pewdie smiled. Although he was feeling aches from his uncomfortable sleep, just reading Cry's words made him feel a little more energized. That man was incredibly silly, but a good friend.

Pewdie laid down and rolled over to his side, not quite ready to get up. He knew if he did, his bones would go off like part poppers. He let his eyes wander until they became distracted by bright red numbers.

_8:47_

The wheels in his head went into overdrive as Pewdie's body shot straight up. Instantaneously, he draped his legs over the bed and stood up as quickly as he could. Headache and other pain be damned. Pewds scrambled about the room. Shoes, jacket, whatever. All on his mind while he opened the door abruptly, letting the cold air whiplash on his face. All on his mind while he clumsily tried to lock his door, missing the keyhole several times. All on his mind while he strode down the steps of the second story, dangerously skipping several steps of the stairs. All on his mind while he sprinted towards his destination, all around him blurring together into night persons, city, place.

The one girl who was taken away.

Marzia.

He would see her, no matter the cost. Even if she wouldn't arrive, he wouldn't miss the one chance he would get. Not for the world.

And as he stood in that plaza, becoming one amongst dozens, he stared. Into the crowd, he stared to find a hint. Her shining, flowing hair. Her petite, cute shoulders. Her wide, innocent eyes. Anything.

Pewdie didn't know how long he stood on guard for. He didn't know how long he had stayed stationary, his eyes never blinking. He didn't care.

Because when he saw her, it was worth it.

The look on her face when her eyes locked with his. Her mouth agape, her eyes widening. Then her lips, they turned up to create he most radiant smile he had ever seen.

And as they hesitantly gawked for longer, when they decided to move slowly, then picked up the pace, and then when they finally reunited in an embrace. It was everything. Just one day was it took for both of them to become undone. The warm streaks running down his face as he held her, her own tears soaking on the shoulder of his jacket.

He knew he wouldn't be able to let go.

* * *

Hey! Sorry for not updating as soon as I wanted to. As one could figure, school has started up and the change in my scheduele threw me off big time. And now, practically aa month later, I'm starting to sink into the routine and finally find time to either art or write. Is p' good. Hopefully that'll mean more consistent updates, but that's not a guarantee. I for sure don't want to drop this story tho, so I'll be trying lots to update as I can. Cheers!

Next: Flight departing.


	4. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry if I made you wait too long."

"Nah."

Pewdie could not be happier at this very moment. After their emotional reunion, him and Marzia had decided to seclude themselves to a nearby park. Currently, they were sitting under a tree, using the trunk as a backrest and letting themselves drink in their surrounding and each other. The atmosphere of the place in the late night was serene. The air smelled of wet grass, which Pewdie was sure Marzia wouldn't sit on, voluntarily offering his lap for her to sit on. Despite the slight dampness seeping through his pants, Pewdie really, truly could not be happier.

Because Marzia was in his arms, right were she belonged.

When the moon shined on her, she was glowing. The long and silky hair he loved so much gleamed. Her eyes, sparkling in the brilliance of the adoration she felt for the man holding her. And it made his heart skip beats. Oh god, he missed her so much. Pewdie planted a kiss on her cheek at the thought, loving the small giggle that slipped through her lips.

"I missed you."

Pewdie and Marzia looked at each other, bewildered that their thoughts had just synced up like that. The feeling caused laughter to bubble up and release, leaving Pewds and Marzia in hysterics. They laughed even louder when they heard each other start laughing, and they laughed because of just how stupid they were. It was like a cycle of happiness, each person just feeding off and giving away their good vibes. When they finally stopped, their visages had a smile that felt like it would never leave. As long as they were together, the feeling would remain.

Both refused to talk, as if to let the moment settle in their minds and become a permanent memory, engraved.

They stayed like that. Just holding each other with bright smiles on their faces. For how long? It didn't matter.

"I've never done anything like this before." Marzia broke the silence just barely, her voice as tiny as a mouse. Pewdie looked in her direction, seeing Marzia's gaze looking off into the distance, her glance directed at nothing in particular.

"What?"

"Disobey my parents..." Marzia's attention turned to Pewdie, gazing into his eyes with a thoughtful glance before diverting her eyes to her hands. "I mean... We never had the best relationship, especially when I was a teenager." This was a story that Pewdie knew all too well, but he kept silent, letting Marzia continue. "But... I've never done anything like this before."

"How do you feel?"

Marzia looked up at Pewdie again, her gaze now firm. She didn't say anything for the slightest moment, looking for the words she wanted to say. Her lips turned up to a humble smile.

"Like I'm taking control of my life."

Pewdie returned her smile. "I'm proud of you, Marzia." Said girl's expression changed to that of intrigue. "I know it's hard for you to take action because of how shy you are. You really ought to do more things that you want, not what other people want."

He's sure that if Marzia's parents had overheard him at that moment, they would have taken Marzia away before you could say "overprotective".

But it was just Marzia that heard those words, and those words had softened her gaze and lifted her spirits. She leaned in and captured Pewdie's lips. He could feel the act of rebellion behind her action, and Pewdie loved it. He happily returned the kiss, placing a hand at the small of her back and another on the back of her neck. Small smooching sounds filled their ears and spurred them to continue.

* * *

The stars shone so brightly then.

Pewdie held her hand firmly. In front of them was a cab that would take Marzia back to her imprisonment.

He didn't want to let her go.

He refused to believe this would be the last time he could see her.

He could tell Marzia was thinking similar thoughts, her chocolate eyes looking up at him in a pleading manner.

The cab driver sideglanced them impatiently, his fingers drumming on the steering wheel. Pewdie couldn't give two fucks about him.

Pewdie sighed quietly.

"Can you come back tomorrow?"

He knew he said this was the last time. He also knew he didn't care about that promise.

Marzia knew she didn't care either.

"Yeah."

* * *

When Pewdie returned to his motel room, he wished he would never leave.

He thought, the longer he stayed, the more chance he could be with Marzia. There was no way her parents would let go of their grudge against him so easily, so the more time he had, the more time he'd have to convince them he was Marzia's one and only. A million thoughts like this buzzed in the confines of his mind, keeping him wide awake and alert.

The time read 10:47 pm. To be fair, he did wake up 3 hours ago.

To keep himself occupied, Pewdie booted up his laptop and beatboxed as he waited for the machine to hum to life. Just from his short get away with Marzia, Pewdie started to feel like his "old self" again. He wanted to hold on to the feeling a little longer, if he could.

As soon as his laptop started up, Pewds went straight to YouTube, finally feeling up to write a quick message to his feed concerning the lack of videos.

"Hey bros... Sorry for the lack... of videos..." What else could he say besides "Marzia and I broke up"? "Something... came up." Yeah, that'll do. "Will be back as soon... as possible." His fingers rapidly tapped away at his keyboard and clicked Post, relaying his message to approximately 10 million fans. He knew they'd understand, or at least some would.

Quickly switching gears, Pewdie headed to Twitter to put in that exact message. Not even a second passed before his Connect page filled to the brim with replies from his followers, most saying "OMG WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" and other saying "OMG I LOVE YOU PLEASE FOLLOW ME IT'S MY BIRTHDAY" Pewds chuckled whole heartedly. Even through this roller coaster, his bros would always remain the same. Overly protective and excitable, but adorable. That much he could appreciate.

Funnily enough, another excitable fan came at the speed of light to grab his attention.

_[10:59:01 pm] Kenneth: _FELIX

_[10:59:06 pm] Kenneth:_ GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE

Instantaneously, Pewds was spammed with multiple Skype call requests. He laughed at Ken's frenzy, although the spam didn't let him accept the request.

_[10:59:24 pm]PewDiePie: _STAAAAAHP

Finally being able to push away the other call requests, Pewds was eventually able to accept Ken's call request. If this were him just a day ago, Pewdie would have had to swallow his sadness like a pill with no water. But now, he felt more than ready to socially interact with a friend and maybe do some backflips on the side.

"You didn't have to send me a quadruplillion requests, y'know?!" Pewdie cheerfully mock scolded.

"Pfft, whatever! Can't tell me what to do..." Ken played along with his jokes, which was something Pewds always appreciated.

"Peee~wds!" Oh shit. That was a voice Pewdie hadn't expected to hear.

"Cry? The fuck? You sound sleepy." Despite his tone, Pewdie was more than ecstatic to have Cry around. Just the mere presence of his Floridian friend skyrocketed his mood into Mars.

"That'sss... probably because I just woke up." Cry chuckled, most likely at the bizarreness of his own sleeping schedule. "Like, 20 minutes ago."

"Ah, what are you two doing anyway?" Pewdie questioned. It wasn't unlike Ken to be up around this time, considering he was a very normal human being with a normal sleeping schedule. Cry, however, was always a gander whether he's be up now, later, or still up but ridiculously sleep deprived.

"Well, we were actually gonna just play some Counter Strike for funsies." Ken replied. "Cry told me I should invite you when he saw you were on."

"Oh?" Pewdie had zero doubts as to why Cry proposed such a thing, but he was curious as to whether _Ken_ knew that reason. He quickly pulled up a private chat with just Cry and himself to quench his curiosity and the feeling of dread on the pit of his stomach.

_[11:03:35 pm] PewDiePie:_ Does Ken know?

_[11:03:37 pm] Cryaotic:_ Nope!

Good.

"I know! You ruined my date with Cry, Felix!" Ken continued, receiving a loud giggle from Cry. Pewdie scoffed, glad to cooperate with Ken's silliness.

"Please! As if Cry would date you! He has _me_." If Ken or Cry could see him, they would have witnessed the most fabulous hair flip of all time. Despite this, Cry burst into a series of giggles. Ken gasped dramatically, and sobbed his little eyes out. All in good fun of course.

"Can we play some Counter Strike now?!" Cry exclaimed, still suffering from laughing at the ridiculousness of his two friends.

"Fuck yeeeeaaah! Aaass soon as I install it again." Pewdie ended anticlimactically, laughing at his own inconvenience. Cry let out a groan while Ken voiced his disappointment with a loud "C'mon!"

* * *

It felt so good to smile again.

To just let loose and laugh his lungs out while Ken sniped Cry before he had any chance of defusing the bomb.

To feel as carefree as this, to feel like the shackles of his troubles were released even just momentarily.

It felt almost foreign, despite only missing the feeling for about 2 days. Pewdie welcomed the change so damn much. He was so sick of feeling vulnerable and helpless.

And he couldn't thank the both of them enough.

But soon they had to wrap things up.

"Sorry, just gotta take care of some things. You understand." Cry concluded.

"Alright... it was fun, though. Thanks!" Pewdie felt a little dejected knowing Cry had to attend to his own things. He was hoping he could have some alone time to just talk to the man, but his business was his business.

"Yeah, I actually gotta go too. I have a game to go to, actually." Ken added on. Pewdie found it vaguely humorous how the tone of his voice indicated that he had _just_ realized his own important matter.

"Okaaayyy, you guys go ahead. I'm just gonna sit here... all by myself... _alone_." Although Pewds said it in a light-hearted manner, somewhere in the back of his head, he knew he was right. And the sooner that moment of solitude hit him... well, who knows what would happen?

"Shut _up_! You have Marzia, ya big baby."

Oh.

Pewds swallowed the croak in his throat.

"Anyways, gotta run! Bye nerds!" Ken quickly signed off, ending the call unexpectedly. Looks like Ken forgot he was hosting.

Welp! In just one sentence, Pewdie's mood did a total 180. He didn't blame Ken, he didn't know. But god damn was his timing impeccable. Pewds ran his hands through his hair, feeling the weight of his problems rest on his shoulders again. God damn it. Stop. Just fucking stop.

_[2:12:34 am] Cryaotic:_ Just so you know, I lied about being busy.

_[2:12:38 am] Cryaotic:_ Just wanted some time to talk to you mano a mano.

Pewdie couldn't have accepted that call request faster. Anything to get his train of thought somewhere else than where it was heading.

"You sound a lot better than yesterday!" Cry greeted him by getting straight to the point. "Did something happen that I don't know about? Hmm?"

"Well..." Cry seemed to have created the prefect diversion for Pewdie. Thinking back to what had taken place just a few hours ago brought a new smile to his face. "I may or may not have convinced Marzia to... sneak out and meet me up~?" Pewds clued in, sounding pretty happy with himself. Cry's response carried an air of intrigue as he "ooooh"'d.

"How'd you manage that?"

"We just kinda agreed over it by texting each other." Pewdie shrugged, despite Cry not being able to witness his action. "There wasn't really a plan, now that I think about it." Pewds let out a small laugh over how risky their plan really was. Cry laughed along with him, but Pewdie was sure that he was shaking his head at him right now.

"Oh, Pewds..."

"I know, that was pretty dumb, wasn't it?" Another laugh. "But, we're gonna meet up again tomorrow. So... I dunno. I think it'll be okay."

And there was a brief silence. Pewdie wasn't sure why, the short pause in the conversation was unexplainable. Cry, however, was able to quickly fill in the gap with a thoughtful sigh.

"Y'know what?" Cry started. "I think you two will be fine. I mean, I've dated a few girls way back when. Whenever it had to end, though, it was mostly because one of us just got tired, y'know?" Pewdie wasn't quite sure where Cry was headed with this, but he remained silent to continue listening to his rambling. "But you guys... from what I can tell, at least, you two love each other more than anything." A sense of pride started to swell in Pewdie's chest, Cry's words ailing him of his earlier worries. "You're both old enough to live on your own, you both have your own income... I think with just a little perseverance, you two will be fine. Power of love and all that shit."

"D'aww..." Pewdie could not be more grateful for those words of confidence. If he wasn't convinced Cry had a way with words before, he was certainly sure now. "Cry, you're too sweet! Seriously."

"Ah, I'm... not." Cry, being as modest as he was, dismissed Pewdie's compliment. "I felt like I had to say something. I felt like such a shithead not being able to say anything to you yesterday." He chuckled lightly. "You just caught me off my guard, y'know?"

"It's fine, Cry. You've done more than enough for little ol' me~." Having his spirits raised to their previous levels, Pewdie had plenty of silliness to spread around. Cry giggled in response, which made Pewds' cheeks turn up to make a stunning smile.

"But, just a small word of advice," Cry continued. "Be careful, man."

"Well, I'm sure Marzia is always super careful when she's-

"No," his friend interrupted. "I meant that in a... 'don't get ahead of yourself' way."

* * *

With Cry's words in mind, the next two days were one of the best he had ever had.

Pewdie would stay up all morning either shooting the shit with Cry or catching up with some other acquaintances who had missed him during his one day of absence. He would go to sleep around noon, hoping that his slumber would be quick. Then he'd wake up and be with Marzia as long as he could, so on and so on.

His secret outings with Marzia were what made those days worthwhile. To see her face, her smile, tht's what made him so excited to wake up.

Even if not much was said between the two during these times besides small talk, just being with each other made the hours fly by. So much so, even, that time itself was hard to keep track of. Marzia would stay with him later and later without even realizing it.

This created a problem on the first day, as Marzia recounted for Pewdie on the second day.

"I was sneaking back into my house. It was like... one in the morning, or something. Anyway, everything was going okay! I was tiptoeing to my room, being suuuper quiet. All of a sudden, I hear a toilet flushing, and from the bathroom _right_ across from my room comes out my dad!" Marzia had a giggle fit at this part, most likely remembering the amount of shock she felt at that time. That, or because of Pewdie's face, his eyes practically bulging out and his jaw completely dropped. "He almost saw me, but I was able to _sneak_ past him and get to my room. I was, like, _this close_ to getting caught! My dad even thought that somebody had broken into our house!" At this point, the couple guffawed at her story, Pewdie somewhere in there complimenting Marzia on her ninja skills.

After a while, Marzia rested her head on Pewdie's shoulder, and another blissful moment passed for the both of them.

"Marzia, let's get a house together."

Marzia's head shot up to meet Pewdie's eyes. After a while, she returned to Pewdie's shoulder, eyes glossed over in thought.

She never did answer, but Pewdie knew she would comply.

* * *

And on the third day, the day before he would head back to Sweden, Pewdie waited.

This was the absolute last time he could see her.

He craved for an air of conclusion. He just wanted this predicament to be over, one way or another. Whether Marzia's parents realized their mistake or if the couple would have no choice but to run away together. This had to end with Marzia in his arms.

The brisk night air hit his face multiple times. His legs ached in pain from standing up for so long. Pewdie thought about the first time this happened, thinking back to how relieved he was. After what seemed like an eternity, how just her appearance seemed like a jewel among the desert, and how relief washed over him when their eyes locked unto each others.

But today, he saw nothing. The crowds of people soon diminished until he was the only person in the plaza. It was awfully creepy, but Pewdie didn't care about that. He cared that he was alone right now.

And for a split moment, he let his eyes wander to his phone's clock.

_1:48 am_

* * *

_Volo a Goteborg, ora in partenza!_

_Flight to Gothenburg, now departing!_

"I'll be there in, like, 3 hours?" Felix scratched the back of his head. His mom hummed in response.

"Okay, we'll be sure to pick you up. I'll be bringing papa and Fanny. She's been really worried about you!"

"Ah, well tell her that I'm just gosh-darn-diddly fine." Felix's mama giggled.

"Okay, well I'll see you soon, honey. I love you."

"Yeah, love you too, mama." Felix then quit the Skype app on his phone.

Truth was, he wasn't "gosh-darn-diddly fine". Not at all.

In fact, he felt like screaming and crying and just throwing a fucking tantrum right here and now. At the airport, standing in line and heading towards a flight attendant to get his ticket checked, then to board on a plane and head much too far away from his girlfriend than he'd like.

Felix looked over to the crowds of people. All hustling to get to their destined flights, the airport was just packed with activity.

He thought about those dumb romantic comedy films that him and Marzia would watch to make fun of. The couple of the movie would be separated by the stupidest of chances during the climax, which would lead to one of them being on a plane, heading to a new life. Ten times out of ten, the other person would realize their mistake and have a very dramatic scene where they'd try to stop the other from leaving. Eventually, they would reunite, make up with each other, and kiss while everybody around them cheered for the newly rekindled couple.

Felix would normally laugh and roll his eyes at the cheesiness of the cliché. But now, he wished more than anything for that exact scenario to happen. He wished that Marzia would be rushing to catch his flight. He wished that Marzia would amongst the crowd, trying her damnedest to catch his attention. He wished that once he saw her, that they would run into each other's arms, kiss, and forget that any of the past week had ever happened.

But life wasn't a romantic comedy.

"Excuse me, sir!"

Felix's thoughts were interrupted to see the flight attendant hollering at him. He now noticed that he was so caught up in his fantasies that he hadn't noticed the line before him disappear into the plane, leaving him the next one to be seated. Felix rushed up to flight attendant, cheeks powder pink from embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, miss..."

"It's okay. Your seat is in row 22."

"Thanks..." Felix muttered as he headed towards to bridge that would take him aboard the plane. For the last time, he looked over his shoulder.

And once he saw nothing, he kept walking.

* * *

I feel like I don't give you peeps that review enough love. Seriously though you people are so neat that I'll smooch you all right here right now. Heart sign.

Next Chapter: Settling in.


End file.
